Forbidden Love
by sirimellark
Summary: A slayer, Juliet, tries to keep herself away from even associating from vampires when it comes to even friendship, but when she meets a particular one, she can't keep herself away. She will have to decide on whether to leave, or love.


"There's one over there!" I yell, stabbing the next fanged creature that lunges on me in the heart. "Get it!" Accalia stabs the creature in the back, sending it to dust. I get up off of the cemetary floor, hot, sweaty, and out of breath.

"Is that it?" Accalia calls. I get up and stretch. Then I see one sneak up and send a stake into its heart. Accalia looks at me, eyes wide.

"Yep." I say.

She sighs and gives me our usual 'Good Job, You Survived Another Night of Patrol' high five. "Great we didn't die." she says with a small laugh but also only half joking. I smile and toss the stake on the ground. That sounds really dumb to do in a cemetary, but I have one in each boot and one stake up my sleeve. I'm well prepared.

"Thanks for helping me out, Accalia." I say with a smile...though it's mainly a relief smile.

"No problem. I like this job." she says with a laugh.

"Well one of us has to." I say with a grin. "Well...it's a good replacement for comfort food."

Accalia laughs. "Absolutely." I smile and retrieve the stake again.

"Should we go?" I ask.

"Well...unless you like creepy cemetaries at night, then I figure it's a good idea." Accalia says.

I nod with a grin. "Okay, let's go." We walk out and I hear rustling in the bushes. I turn and glare when I see it's Austin.

Austin is a vampire with a soul, which means, me being a slayer, shouldn't kill him. I stand by that law. But he is just so annoying...ugh. "Hey." I mutter with disgust. He smirks. His blonde hair glistens and his blue eyes stare into mine.

"Hello, luv." he says, his British accent not hidden or even attempted to be hidden.

"Do not call me that." I say, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you." he answers in his, attempted suductive voice.

"You're such a creep." I mutter, highly irritated. "I'm a slayer, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"Okay...that still doesn't change why I was here." he mutters. I roll my eyes and keep walking but he comes in front of me and stops me. I shove him aside and continue with Accalia at my side. Austin continues to follow me and I turn around.

"Will you leave me alone?" I ask harshly.

"No, probably not." he says. I shove him again.

"Stop." I mutter. He laughs which really ticks me off. Accalia looks at him.

"Austin just go away." she says. He just smiles his usual stupid cockey smile.

Here's the thing with Austin. He's eighteen or so and I mean...he's somewhat good looking I guess. I mean, his blue eyes are by far his best feature. His blonde hair comes in second. But I mean, he is just so annoying. He's easy to hate. Really easy to hate. But he is pretty good looking. He has a really muscular build and has that glint in his eyes that show so much...pain maybe? But also happiness. I don't exactly know what to make of that glint.

"Why would you want me to do that?" he asks. I glare at him.

"Oh I don't know...maybe because I hate you?" I suggest. He shakes his head.

"Oh, Juliet, hate is such a strong word..." he says trying to pet my cheek with his hand but I slap it..hard.

"I know. That's why I'm using it." I say with a snobby smile. He smirks.

"Fiesty huh? I kinda like it."

I glare and continue walking. Then I remember I have the night shift. Great. "Accalia, I have to work again." I say. She hugs me.

"Really? I swear, you are the most hard working person already...you should get paid a million an hour for this." she says. I smile a little.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I say with a small smile. I jog off to the mall and quickly tie my apron on for my job at Auntie Anne's Pretzels. After I serve about ten people, I get really tired and sit down.

"Um...excuse me?" a voice comes from behind the stand. I get up and put on a fake smile.

"What would you like?" I ask, trying to seem like I care. She orders a saltless pretzel with light cream cheese. I hand it to her. "Why are so many people here?"

"Well, they're opening a new store at midnight." she says. "It's called Sarah's." Then she walks out. I hate new stores that open. Makes my life way harder than it needs to be. I take a few more orders and huff when Austin gets in line.

"I'm working. Go away." I say.

"You chose to be in the consumer service industry. I'm the consumer. This is really your fault." he smiles...a pure smile. "Service me."

I laugh..a real laugh, "What would you like, consumer?" I ask with a smile.

"What do you have?" he asks.

"There's a menu right behind me." I say. I am overwhelmed by his pure laughs and smiles.

"I know but I want you to tell me. I like having you talk to me with out rolling your eyes or snarling." he says. I laugh.

"Tell you what," I start. "You read the menu, order, and I'll take a break and talk with you."

He gives me an amazing smile. "I'd love that." I smile and get him a pretzel.

"I'm on break!" I hollar. I grab a seat on the bench and start talking to him. "So why exactly do you want to talk to me?"

"Many reasons." he says with a small smile. "You're interesting, you're easy to talk to...and there is another reason..." he murmurs. "But you will find that out later."

I look into his eyes. "Okay then why exactly at the moment, are you here?"

He holds his hand up making it five fingers, then four, then three, then two then- "HELP!" a girl shrieks. I race up to her.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"My...my sister she got...bitten? I don't know how to-explain!" she says. Great. I run in and see exactly who did it. A group of ten. There is no way I can stop them. I'm about to call Accalia when I see that Austin is already doing it.

"Okay, so Accalia, Alex, and Mariah are on their way." he says. "For now, we need to try to get as many people out of there as we can."

"Good. I'll distract them. I need you to open all exits. Quick." I say. I run toward them and rub my nails together. "Why hello ugly and...uglier...huh. You guys must work hard to get that reputation." I'm always amazed at how calm I always seem when in reality, I'm totally freaked out. I have to give myself credit for that.

"If it isn't the little slayer, Juliet." one of them say. I smile and get in my snobby perky tone.

"Yep that's me!" I squeal. Then I turn serious. "So what are you doing here?" I ask messing with one of the dresses. "This doesn't seem like your kind of place."

"It normally isn't but...it had a lot of people...so we made a sacrifice. A very small one, I might add." a vampire says.

I shrug and duck when one of them tries to lunge at me and I take the stake that was in my boot, and shove it into its chest. The next one comes and I jam the other one into the vampire as well. "Anyone else?" I call. That's when Accalia comes in and claps.

"Very good, you vampires...now let's try not to die!" she says jamming a spear into one of them. Then, my best friend, Alex, throws a stake into one of them, sending the vampire to dust. He smirks as he kills another. Suddenly, Mariah, kills about three or four with one stake. That's when the last one sneaks out the window.

"We should go." Mariah says. I nod and we run out. We all jam into Alex's car and I smile as I realize that Austin is sitting by me. Wait...smiling? Did I just...what?

"Thanks for calling them." I murmur. He smiles and nods.

"No problem." I turn to my friend Mariah.

"Hey witchy sister." I say with a smile. She grins.

"Hello." Mariah is a witch. Plain and simple. She's a witch. She can cast spells and create potions but she's also one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. She's not goth, doesn't have green skin, she's just...her. She always wears the best clothes. Like, I borrow a lot of her clothes. She always has the newest fashion trend. She has bleach blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. She looks a lot like Taylor Swift if you were to compare her to an artist. Or maybe Hilary Duff before she dyed her hair brown.

Then you've got Alex. Alex is one of my best guy friends. He has dark brown hair, deep and dark brown eyes and my favorite part about him has to be his smile. I swear, if he's in a good mood, I am too usually. He's also one of my funniest friends...ever. He always knows exactly how to make me laugh. Alex...he's the only normal one in the group. He is mortal all of the way.

"Okay so where are we going?" he asks, driving as fast as he can.

"Um...cemetary. I need to talk to James." I say. Alex lets out a groan and turns. He hates James.

James is a vampire with a soul. He has mezmorizing blue eyes and is really hot. I'll admit that. He is hot. He has a six-pack and everything. He is the more...romantic one of the group. More romantic but also more serious. Alex and James despise eachother. "Why James?" Alex whines. "Why not...a bettter vampire?"

I smile. "Because James can help me figure out what is going on." I say. Alex groans again. When we reach the cemetary I smile as I see him walking around. "Hey," I say.

He smiles. "Hey, Juliet." I give him a hug and explain what happened. His face turns serious. "There were that many?"

"Yeah...do you have any idea what that was about?" I ask.

"Well...there could be more. If there are that many, there are usually more." he says. I groan.

"Fantastic. Okay then I'll patrol more around here. Then Mariah, you're with me and Austin. James, you and Alex can work together and we'll meet back at the rose bushes in about twenty minutes." I say. They nod and Alex stares at James.

"Were you just checking out my neck?" he asks.

"No!" James says.

"You were! I can't work with this...thing!" Alex says.

"Ugh you are so pathetic. Here." I say, tossing him a scarf. "If you're so worried about it put that on." I look at Mariah and Austin. "Okay so let's search around the perimeter." They nod and I hand Mariah a stake and Austin one as well. "Split up more." I say in a whisper. They nod and we each find a spot around the perimeter. That's when I get cornered to a tree. I kick the vampire off of me and stake it.

"One down," Accalia starts. "Who knows how many more to go." I keep walking and end up staking about three vampires. I smile when I see James come into view and as always, the two are bickering.

"I already ate before this!" James argues.

"Yeah well...you still were checking out my neck."

"You guys are seriously still fighting about that?" I say. Alex crosses his arms.

"His fault..." I slap him on the arm.

"Stop it." I say in my scolding tone. "You are just so immature."

Alex laughs. "I know." he pauses. "But you know...that is one of the things that makes you laugh right?"

"Yes..." I say.

"Then I will continue my old ways." he says with a grin. I smile.

"So James, how many vampires did you run into?" I ask.

He smiles. "About five. You?"

"Same." I say with a shrug.

"There must be something going on. There are never this many." James says sighing. I turn to Mariah and give her an expecting look.

"Well...I mean sometimes witches cast spells to overpopulate a species but usually they never work..." she says with a shrug.

"Is this the time for it?" I ask remembering that there are speacial seasons for casting certain spells. She shakes her head.

"No normally it's in October when these spells take place. It's only June." she says with an odd look. "That's the strange part."

I sigh and we walk to Alex's car...well except for James. I give him a goodbye hug and walk off. We all pile up in the car and I lay my head on Alex's shoulder. My eyes feel heavy but I refuse to let them close. Alex gently moves his hand up and down my arm which makes me even more sleepy. "Where are we going?" I murmur sleepily.

"It'll be safer if we drive to New York. It's a hotel and we'll stay there for a few weeks. We already called your parents." Mariah answers. I nod but remember that New York is about a three hour drive away. "You can sleep." she adds.

I smile and close my eyes and fall asleep almost immediately. When I wake up, I notice that I am in Austin's arms. He sets me on a soft bed and I roll on my side. "Goodnight." he whispers.


End file.
